Valley Galleria
Return to Normalcy Respect the Dead |terminal = |cell name =ValleyGalleriaExt ValleyGalleriaExt02-04 ValleyGalleria01 (interior) SFL02TrackHardballCell (Hardball) |refid = (interior) (Hardball) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampValleyGalleriaLocation }} Valley Galleria is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The Galleria was a pre-War shopping center, located on Interstate 65 in Appalachia. It served the nearby communities of Harpers Ferry and Berkeley Springs, as well as Watoga, though to a lesser extent. The Galleria had three anchor tenants - Valley's Boutique, Big Steve's Sporting Goods, and DeMarco-Boyle Housewares. Additional stores and several eateries were also present, such as the Little Italy pizza and pasta restaurant, the Grey & Gould Jewelry Designs and Repair store, a toy store, a books and stationary store, an electronics store, and even a small dive bar. On the day of the Great War, a piano recital was scheduled in addition to a showing of the Chryslus Cherry Bomb. Outside, the parking lot is cornered by a Red Rocket fueling station and auto garage and a diner at the end of the mall. After the war, the Galleria became a haven for ghouls in Appalachia, referred to by survivors as “the Changed”.Lucy Harwick's note Led by Lucy Harwick, the ghouls sheltering in the Galleria welcomed others like them to travel there and be accepted with "open arms, and more importantly, open hearts."Lucy's journal Some time after this, the mall was abandoned by the ghouls, leaving only ferals behind, a prisonJacob's holotape 2Jacob's holotape 3 and grave for Jacob Lerner,Jacob's holotape 4 who was on a mission to find some particular flowers for Free States doctor Ella Ames.Jacob's holotape 1 Layout The galleria is L-shaped, and has two floors, accessible from different stairs across the building. The ground floor is a big space with shops, tables, little stages, a piano, trees and a fountain. The second floor is smaller, but is where most of the shops are accessible. Points of interest The mall has some sporadic loot both notable and junk, a few locked safes and a parking lot full of volatile nuclear vehicles. Inside the Red Rocket fueling station, there is a weapons workbench and a my stash box. The interior is large and shaped roughly like an L, with plenty of open spaces in the main throughways and cramped spaces in the accessible stores. The stores contain minor loot, with the major attraction being the steamer trunk in the northwestern end, upstairs, in the Valley's Boutique. Notable loot * Jacob's holotape 1 - On the counter of a kitchen area to the right of the restrooms on the ground floor. * Jacob's holotape 2 - Behind the counter of the book and stationery store (upstairs), near a duffle bag. * Jacob's holotape 3 - On a kitchen counter in the housewares store (ground floor). * Jacob's holotape 4 - On Jacob Lerner's corpse. * Lucy's journal - Note, in the clothing shop on a table next to a trunk. * C.H. Monthly, January - Note, in the restaurant near the red rocket station. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In a display case in Big Steve's Sporting Goods (upstairs). ** Upstairs in a wheelchair, next to the piano at the ground floor. ** On the long metal light fixture (ceiling height), in the small corridor of the locked (2) and trapped (grenades) changing rooms, inside Valley's Boutique. * Two potential magazines: ** Booth diner table below the plastic pumpkin; east side of the food court, ground level. ** On the dining table, in the Housewares furniture store, upper level, south side. * Random recipe - Can spawn on the counter of an interior ground floor kitchen, east-northeast of the restrooms. Appearances Valley Galleria appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Valley Galleria Int 1.png|Interior F76 Valley Galleria Int 2.png F76 Valley Galleria ext 2.png F76 Valley Galleria ext 1.png References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Галерея в долине zh:谷地商場